Aoi Chou
by Kurosawa Yuki
Summary: Ok, só não apaguei essa coisa tosca aqui porque ainda quero escrevê-la. Logo postarei a historia melhorada com sua continuação. Deixo essa aqui de rascunho/projeto/confirmar que eu quem comecei uu' *possessiva* Yuki Kurosawa ME PERTENCE! uú'


_Os personagens Mappa Douji e Ohachiyo não me pertencem!_

_Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, então não esperem muito de mim!_

_Agradecimentos: Sami Oba-chan e Deivid-kun._

_Eu já tinha essa historia na cabeça faz um bom tempo, mas nunca consegui passar pro papel...Kurosawa Yuki já estava na minha cabeça querendo sair!!!xX'_

_Essa fic é dedicada aos meus amigos que gostam de SK, especialmente Smart Angel. Conto com a sua ajuda Angel-chan! "_

_Obrigada por ler e...é só isso por enquanto_

**Aoi Chou** – Cap. 1

Após a sua "despedida" de Ohachiyo, Mappa Douji começa uma jornada em busca de mais conhecimentos sobre a sua maldição, e como poderia utilizá-la para conseguir o seu objetivo principal: Aniquilar a humanidade.

Depois de algumas semanas caminhando sem rumo pelo Japão, o pequeno xamã para a beira de um lago que já estava completamente congelado, de fato o inverno tinha começado a poucos dias , e ,com isso , o chão daquela floresta já estava coberto por um tapete de neve branca e fofa. Exausto , e sem mais forças para continuar andando aquela noite, o garoto resolve descansar ali mesmo, sentando-se encostado em uma árvore que, como todas as outras daquela floresta, estava despida de suas folhas e com um pouco de neve sobre os galhos e a beira do lago congelado.

Se ajeita em suas roupas e semiserra os olhos . Não queria dormir no frio, era perigoso, mas o cansaço estava quase o vencendo.

Quando estava na linha que separa o real do sonho, ele, ainda com os olhos entreabertos vê uma garota se aproximar do outro lado do lago , acompanhada por uma borboleta azul. Ela aparentava ter mais ou menos sua idade. Usava roupas de sacerdotisa, sua pele praticamente se igualava a tonalidade da neve de tão pálida que era, seus cabelos eram longos, abaixo da cintura, e negros como breu . Para completar a figura daquela bela garota, que agora se encontrava ajoelhada na beira do lago olhando fixamente para o garoto "dormindo" na neve, seus olhos são os mais belos e melancólicos que ele já tinha visto, pareciam o reflexo da lua nas águas escuras do lago.

Com a visão daquele pequeno anjo e vencido pelo cansaço, Mappa Douji adormece no meio da neve, porém não acorda no mesmo lugar. O pequeno acorda em um quarto simples que ficava em um velho santuário que não ficava longe do lago de onde ele encontrara a garota.

Ao se levantar e observar melhor o quarto, o garoto percebe que não tinha muita coisa, apenas um armário, a cama que ele estava e uma porta entreaberta, que dava para o jardim do santuário, e para a sua surpresa , a garota da noite anterior estava lá, em meio a neve brincando com algumas borboletas azuis , iguais a que a acompanhava na noite passada , e quando repara melhor, é a verdadeira cor dos olhos da jovem, apesar de que um pouco mais claros.

-Chichi!Chichi! o nosso convidado acordou!-diz a garota para um monge que não estava muito longe dali. Em seguida ela se encaminha para a porta do quarto de hospedes, com um doce sorriso nos lábios- Qual o seu nome? Não precisa ter medo, não vamos te machucar...-afirma ela enquanto entrava no quarto com uma certa cautela ao notar um olhar hostil do hospede.

-"Que bom que ele acordou...mas por que ele está me olhando desse jeito? Eu fiz algo errado em tirá-lo da neve ontem a noite?"- pensa a garota, mal sabia ela que Mappa Douji podia ler seus pensamentos...

-Você...me trouxe pra cá? Por que?- pergunta o hospede, perdendo um pouco da hostilidade em seus olhos depois de ler a mente da jovem a sua frente.

-Eu não poderia deixa-lo lá para morrer na neve!Me chamo Asakura Yuki...e você é?- ela arrisca dar mais alguns passos na direção dele, e se senta a beira da cama desarrumada.

-Meu nome...- a imagem do Ohachiyo lhe vem a mente-...Mappa Douji

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Douji-chan!- Yuki se curva em forma de respeito,

-Então as crianças já se apresentaram?- diz um monge entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manha. Apesar das péssimas recordações com o ultimo monge , este parecia bem diferente, tinha um ar inocente, ingênuo e ao mesmo tempo de alguém que parecia bem atrapalhado, não deixava a menor duvida disso só de ver a forma atrapalhada dele segurar a bandeja, parecia que a qualquer momento toda a refeição iria para o chão. Tinha cabelos curtos e de um castanho escuro, olhos também castanhos e um rosto um tanto jovem demais.- Deve estar com fome.

Mappa Douji sente seu estômago roncar, fazia um bom tempo que não comia direito. "Estranho", eles estão me ajudando em vez de me atacar como todos os outros", porém seus pensamentos são interrompidos por outro ronco de sua barriga vazia, o fazendo ficar um pouco envergonhado diante dos dois estranhos.

- Douji-chan, este é o meu pai, Asakura Kouta.

- Não se acanhe, pode comer, Yuki o fará companhia. Ela não quis comer até você acordar.

- Chichi!- repreende a garota, um pouco constrangida com a fala do monge.

- Vamos logo, comam!

O pequeno forasteiro reluta um pouco, mas sua fome era maior e acaba comendo junto com Yuki.

-Bom, vou deixá-los comer em paz, se precisarem de mim, estarei limpando o santuário.-ao terminar a frase ele dá um beijo na testa da garota, em um gesto de carinho e se encaminha para a outra porta do quarto.- Comportem-se!- e sai.

-Hai Chichi!

-Por que...- Mappa Douji arrisca uma frase.

-"Por que" o que Douji-chan?

-Por que estão me ajudando?

-Porque você está sozinho- diz a garota sorrindo- e não tente dizer que não porque tenho bons informantes!

-As borboletas que estão lá fora, eu estava brincando com elas hoje de manhã.

-"Pra dizer a verdade...não são borboletas..."

-Se não são borboletas, são o que?

-N-Nani?C-como você sabia o que eu estava pensando?

-Não é da sua conta!

-Se me contar eu conto o segredo das borboletas...

-É uma maldição que eu tenho...e agora você vai me chamar de menino demônio como todos os outros!- Assim que termina de falar, Mappa Douji se levanta e sai correndo pela porta que dava para o jardim.

-Douji-chan! Espere!-Grita Yuki se levantando logo em seguida, correndo atrás do garoto em fuga.- Riku-chan!- ao ouvir a voz da garota, uma borboleta azul aparece pouco atrás do jovem e passa por ele, indo atravessar uma boneca que estava caída no meio da neve, esta começa a se mexer, se levanta e começa a caminhar lentamente em direção do garoto.

-N-Nani?- Mappa Douji cai sentado pra trás ao ver a boneca se aproximando dele, em seguida com o olhar ele procura Yuki- Como você...?

-Eu jamais poderia chamar outro Xamã de demônio, se eu mesma sou uma...por favor, entre, está muito frio aqui fora...-Yuki se aproxima lentamente do garoto caido no chão.

Ele nem precisava usar o seu dom para ver se Yuki estava realmente preocupada, seus olhos demonstravam isso sem a menor duvida . Depois de alguns instantes de silencio ,ambos voltam pra dentro do quarto, fechando a porta da varanda para manter o lugar mais quente.

-Por isso você me tirou da neve?- Indaga Mappa Douji de cabeça baixa.

-Claro que não, qualquer vida deve ser salva!

-O seu pai também é um de nós?

-Não, o Chichi não é um xamã- Yuki responde sem dar muita atenção para o garoto, apenas arruma a bandeja de café da manha e a leva para cozinha, indo pela outra porta que dava para a parte de dentro da casa.

-Então ele é como você "Aoi Chou"?- Kouta já estava na cozinha, esperando a garota levar a bandeja, ele sabia que a filha não iria demorar muito para levar as coisas de volta pra lá.

-Hai chichi...

-Então temos que faze-lo ficar aqui...ele não vai durar muito andando sozinho por ai, no meio de guerras, epidemias...ainda mais sendo portador de um "dom".

-Demo, Chichi, e se ele não quiser morar conosco?

-Temos um forte motivo para ele continuar aqui...alguém igual a ele mora nesse santuário, e está protegida e feliz, não é Yuki-chan?

-Hai chichi!- Concorda yuki, sorrindo da mesma forma doce com que sempre sorria.

Quando a pequena sacerdotisa e o monge voltam para o quarto, o convidado já estava dormindo na varanda. Com todo cuidado e zelo de pai, Kouta pega o dorminhoco no colo e o coloca na cama enquanto Yuki fechava a porta da varanda, deixando apenas uma fresta aberta para circular um pouco de ar.

Mappa Douji dormia por mais algumas longas horas, estava realmente muito cansado, e pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, se sentia seguro em algum lugar.

Aoi Chou Borboleta azul

Nani o que?

Chichi papai

Chan – também pode ser usado para homens, quando se tem muita intimidade (como amigos de infância) ou também quando se trata de uma criança.


End file.
